Anubis Gate
Biography: Founded in 2001 by Jesper M. Jensen and Morten Sørensen and later joined by Torben Askholm, they recorded the smashing debut album PURIFICATION with the aid of old friends Henrik Fevre and Kim Olesen. This album, produced by Jacob Hansen, got the attention of spanish based label Locomotive Records right away. In fact Anubis Gate was offered a record deal within 30 minutes. For the next album Henrik and Kim joined as full time members. “A PERFECT FOREVER” - the 2nd album, was released in September 2005. Once again with a grandiose production from Jacob Hansen. With an even more mature and melodic songwriting, this album set a light to a massive fire in the hearts of many metal fans and reviewers alike. In the fall of 2005 Torben suffered from a temporary loss of his voice, which forced him to drop out of the planned gigs, at which Henrik took over vocal duties, while playing the bass as well. In 2006 Jacob Hansen joined Anubis Gate as the new vocalist and the band started writing and recording their third epos ANDROMEDA UNCHAINED. Released in 2007 the sci-fi inspired concept album gained ecstatic reviews from the press and was loved by the fans. Some declaring it to be the power/prog release of the century. Produced, off course, again by Jacob Hansen, this album saw Kim Olesen producing as well for the first time. Andromeda Unchained got nominated for 3 danish metal awards. The categories being: Best album, best production and best cover. It took home the best cover award. The year 2008 saw Anubis Gate writing and recording their newest work. Released on the 30. of March on Locomotive Records, the album titled ”The Detached” features 12 amazing songs by Anubis Gate. All based on a story by renowned game play writer Martin Rauff and set to lyrics by Anubis Gate's own Henrik Fevre. The album was produced by Jacob Hansen and Kim Olesen, and features the same line-up as Andromeda Unchained. This album sees the band further develop their unique style of progressive power metal, with new twists and turns, but as always with the song-writing taking the high seat. The album is a concept album featuring the story of Bilao, who is one of a few "detached". A human race able to move in time by sheer physical power. The Album features some of Anubis Gate's strongest songwriting to date and brings to fore the blend of hard guitars, beautiful soundscapes and melodic vocals, that fans have come to expect of Anubis Gate. "The Detached" was nominated for three Danish Metal Awards (Best album, Best cover artwork and best production) at the show of 2010. It won for Best Production - made by Kim Olesen & Jacob Hansen. It also marked the end of Anubis Gate’s obligations with label Locomotive Music. Several other companies showed interest as the band in 2010 embarked on writing material for their fifth album, which was scheduled for release in the spring 2011. In fact most of the songs were already finished when lead singer and producer Jacob Hansen announced his surprising departure from the band due to the increasing workload of being a firstrate producer. Luckily Anubis Gate had a replacement within the band; bassplayer Henrik Fevre, who had previously done liveshows after Askholms departure, and who did backing vocals and the occasional lead on recent albums. Demos of the new material, produced by Kim Olesen secured the band a record deal in March 2011 with Minnesota-based Nightmare Records for a fifth album release in the fall of 2011. A great way to celebrate the band’s ten years anniversary. The new album, titled simply ANUBIS GATE, is the most beautiful album the band has yet emerged with. The songwriting, which has always been the core of the ”Anubis Gate sound”, stands stronger than ever. This time emphasized by the fact that Henrik Fevre, who was largely responsible for writing the vocals on the previous albums, gets to sing the songs he wrote himself, injecting the emotion and meaning into the lyrics that he had in mind when writing them. Once again produced by Kim Olesen and Jacob Hansen and with a stunningly great mix done by the latter, this album brims with the twin guitar attack of Jesper M Jensen and Kim Olesens guitars, the rich emotion of Henrik Fevres voice, the rich soundscapes of Kim Olesens keyboard work and the dream rhythm section of Morten Sørensens drumming and Henrik Fevres bassplaying. Anubis Gate isn't an album that's about endless keyboard/guitar unison soloing. It's all about the songs. From the classic Anubis Gate opener “Hold Back Tommorow” to the melancholic, but very chrunchy, “The Re-formation show. From the fast aggressive “Desiderio Omnibus” to the epic “World In A Dome”. From the surprising “Oh My Precious Life” to the atmospheric “River” this album displays Anubis Gate at the top of their game while in no way rehashing the last two albums. Quite to the contrary this albums sees the band taking new turns whilst retaining the core of all the albums that came before. THE MUSIC OF ANUBIS GATE: Stylistically Anubis Gate is conglomeration of the classic 80’s heavy metal, a more epic 90’s ambience and a dark progressiveness of our days. You could describe is as metal with beautiful soundscapes, cool riffing, and a clear and powerful vocal performance. Musical inspirations for Anubis Gate are such acts as Queensryche, Iron Maiden, Lord Bane, Tad Morose, Iced Earth, Crimson Glory, Fates Warning, King Crimson, Genesis & Savatage, but really Anubis Gate is in a niche of themselves. ---- Line Up: Henrik Fevre - vocals, bass Kim Olesen - guitars, keyboards Michael Bodin - guitars Morten Gade Sørensen - drums ---- Discography: Purification (2004) A Perfect Forever (2005) Andromeda Unchained (2007) The Detached (2009) Anubis Gate (2011) ---- Website: http://www.anubisgate.com/ ---- Anubis Gate - Anubis Gate.jpg Anubis Gate bandpic.jpg Anubis Gate - Purification.jpg Anubis Gate - A Perfect Forever.jpg Anubis Gate - The Detached.jpg Anubis Gate - Andromeda Unchained.jpg ---- Category:Bands